


The Kissing Booth

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pry this trope from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Alec will 100% totally and completely blame this on Magnus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt!
> 
> Sorry I've been gone from the fandom work is killing me, stay in school kids!

Alec knows that look, that look means that his roommate Magnus Bane has a terrible idea and Alec should run for his life right now. Unfortunately, Alec also has a raging crush on his roommate and ends up going along with most of Magnus’ ideas just for the chance to see him smile or laugh. And at least Magnus will take his share of the blame (most of it) when it goes wrong and they get caught.

Alec was laying on his bed studying when Magnus glides into the room and without so much as a ‘how do you do’ sprawls himself over Alec’s back hands digging under his body and coming around his chest to hold on.

“Alexander I have a problem.” Magnus whines pressing his forehead between Alec’s shoulder blades. The taller man bites his lip and gives a non-comital noise back concentrating on not reacting to Magnus pressing him into his bed right now.

“Ragnor dropped out of the kissing booth and I don’t have anyone to replace him. What am I going to do?” Magnus belonged to a social fraternity for business majors, Ragnor too, all of the houses on Campus were doing something for Spring fling and somehow Magnus decided to do a kissing booth. Administration would have a field day. Alec tries to shrug but it’s hard with Magnus on him, his elbows are beginning to strain from holding both of them up so he lets himself down and tries not to whimper when Magnus clings harder to him at the movement. Magnus’ crotch is right up against his ass and oh sweet Jesus Magnus is wriggling on top of him.

“You’re so tense.” The man claimed as he ran his hands down Alec’s back, dragging himself up Magnus situated himself in the middle of Alec’s back this time and dug his self-proclaimed ‘magical’ fingers into Alec’s shoulders.

This time the younger man did moan as his hid his face in his textbook, why why why was this his life?

Magnus worked in silence for a few minutes and his hands kept up that heavenly pressure on Alec’s spine, he began to drift as Magnus started talking to himself outloud. Alec just tuned him out enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ hands on him. He wished those hands would move lower and just slip under the edge of his shirt and-

“What do you think Alexander?” Alec startled out of his daydream to find Magnus giving him that look, but his brain had also been turned to mush so he scrambled for the first thing he could think of to say,

“Yeah sure Magnus, that’s great.” Magnus eyes got wide and Alec’s stomach dropped.

“Really?! Oh Alec that’s wonderful thank you! You know I really thought you’d need more convincing but oh you’re the best!” Magnus squeezed a now frozen Alec with his arms and legs before jumping off the taller man and running back to his room.

“What did I just do?” Alec fearfully asked the now empty room.

***

The kissing booth, he’d agreed to be in the kissing booth!

Izzy clapped him on the back as they both stared down the garish thing covered in bright colors, definitely not Magnus’ handiwork... although the shoddy nailing might be.

“You really did it this time big bro.” Alec hid his face in his hands.

“Isn’t this a health violation, is there a way to shut it down?” Izzy just shrugged,

“The girl who approved it apparently has a thing for Magnus and will do anything he asks if he bats his eyelashes at her. Sound familiar?” Alec elbows his sister and she punches him in the arm.

“You got yourself into this mess, maybe you can kiss some hot guys while you’re at it?” Alec groaned and Izzy pat his arm again, “It’s only for an hour Alec try to have some fun.”

Honestly it’s not as bad as Alec expected, he is out on campus even if he’s not as flashy about his sexuality as others so he gets a fair number of guys. Several girls give him a peck on the cheek, all the money from the tickets goes to charity so a lot of people turn up even if they only wish to donate. The few girls who do kiss him keep it chaste which is more than he can say for a few of the dudes who try to pry his mouth open, ew.

Magnus comes to find him during a slow moment and tells him times about up, Alec sighs in relief and slumps in his seat.

“You don’t have to look so happy about it.” The older man pouts sticking his tongue out, Alec returns the favor. Magnus checks his phone,

“One minute left Alexander, how should we spend it?” Alec looks past him to the large open space in front of them,

“Well I’m pretty sure I won’t have to kiss anyone else so-”

“So sure about that?” And then Magnus pulls a ticket out of his pocket. He drops it in the jar and steps forward tapping his lips.

“Come on Alexander, one last kiss?” Externally sighing and internally panicking Alec leans forward. Magnus closes his eyes and Alec does the same, they’re so close Alec can feel Magnus’ breath on his face... and then Magnus licks him!

“Ehw, Magnus!” Alec jumps back and wipes his face on his sleeve while Magnus laughs.

“Sorry Alexander I couldn’t resist, come back over here and I’ll make it better.” Before Alec can respond Magnus pulls him close and presses their lips together. Alec gasps and stiffens but Magnus just pulls Alec closer sticking his hands in his roommates back pockets. When then finally break apart Magnus hums happily and rests his head on Alec’s chest.

“I’ve wanted to do that for almost three years now.” Alec’s brain is still rebooting but when it finally comes back online all he can manage is a,  
“Wha-?” 

Magnus smiles up at him and Alec is helpless to do anything but wrap his arms around Magnus,

“I love you Alexander.” Tilting down to rest their foreheads together Alec brushes his nose against Magnus’,

“I love you too Magnus.”

 

They stay curled in each other’s embrace until Izzy ruined the moment with her cooing and photo taking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come say hi to me on Tumblr at the same username, I promise I don't bite... unless you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
